Fantasy Campaign Nations
The Empire of Osa: Osa is a mysterious country far across the sea to the west. Few travelers have been to the Osan mainland, and fewer still have wandered further than the walls of the Imperial City. Osa is an alien place from the eyes of the Eastern Kingdoms, many rightly fear the wrath of the Jade Dragon. The Federation of Volgan States: Many years the area that is now the Volgan States was divided by as many clans of barbarians as there are men with axes. It was not until the five largest clans united to conquer the lesser ones that the region achieved any sense of peace. In the years since the clans have evolved into five separate kingdoms in the north collectively known as the Volgan States. Despite their barbarous past, the Volgan States are perhaps the most peaceful region in the world. The Volgan Kings are benevolent and honorable and the region is difficult for invaders navigate. The Holy Empire of Lucem: The Holy Lucem Empire is one of the most power nations in the entire known world. Lucem descended from the once great Janlyni Empire of old and maintains many of the Janlyni territories. Lucem is deeply connected to the Sun Fane, a religious order dedicated to the Sun God. It is believed that the Lucem Royal family have the blood of Rao running through their veins. The Symbol of Lucem is the Phoenix. The Kingdom of Desaad: Desaad is an island nation and hereditary monarchy based out of the capital city of Anu, it has ruled over the region in isolation since before the fall of Janlyn, when the Traversing Mists were formed. Despite being called a kingdom, Desaad politics are dominated almost solely women, with Queen being the highest authority. The Principality of Milgrim: The Principality of Milgriim is an old nation and the greatest ally of the Holy Lucem Empire. Milgrim is a country plagued by political intrigue and civil unrest. Not too long ago the King passed away leaving the throne contested by his sister, Queen Roux and his son Prince Hadrian. The Free Republics of Nedoria: After the fall of the Janlyn Empire, urban settlements in western Tyris generally enjoyed a greater continuity than in the rest of the former territories. Many of these city-states were survivors of earlier Janlyni colonization. Many cities, including Barsino, Vedo, Laminos, and many others, had become large trading metropolises, able to conquer independence from their formal sovereigns. The Scarab Kingdom: The Scarab Kingdom is an ancient and powerful nation and the oldest civilization on Gyces. Led by the powerful Pharaoh Vovin and protected by the undefeated Scarab Legion. The Scarab Kingdom governs a vast region, spaning almost the entirity of Tyris. The Scarab are feared by many as conquerers and thought of as marauding barbarians due to the Northern Scarab Horde. The Shieldlands: The Shieldlands separate the Empire of Lucem and Kingdom of Milgrim from the northern nations. The Shieldland kingdoms are known for their fierce independence, but will unite to face common aggressors such as the Lucem military or Scarab hordes. Not since their liberation from the Janlyn Empire (which some historians think caused the eventual collapse), have the people of the Shieldlands lost a war. It is a common belief that the Shieldlands produce the best warriors in the world. The Western Isles Confederation: The Islanders have a representative government known as the Grand Council. The Grand Council is the oldest governmental institution still maintaining its original form in the world. The Confederacy has been functioning since prior to the rise of Osa. Each island sends chiefs to act as representatives and make decisions for the whole nation. Category:Nations